


A Human Reaction

by angelus2hot



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An android shouldn't blush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Human Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Human Reaction  
>  **Fandom:** Andromeda  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dylan Hunt/Doyle, Seamus Harper  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** An android shouldn't blush.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Day 28 - Drabble/icon and 100 in 100 challenge!](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1128364.html) at 1_million_words

“Rumor has it you have a thing for the Captain.” Harper got to the point as he walked into the room.

“Who told you that?” Although Doyle knew it was impossible she could swear she felt herself blush.

Harper smirked. “A little bird told me.”

“That’s not possible, Harper.” She knew there were no birds in space.

“Quit stalling, Doyle. Do you want Captain Hunt?”

“I’d like to know the answer to that myself.” Dylan leaned against the doorway and waited for a reply.

This time Doyle was positive she was blushing. “I...”

Harper grinned. “I think that’s a yes.”


End file.
